


Joy

by riaateyourfood



Series: doil / ilyoung [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaateyourfood/pseuds/riaateyourfood
Summary: “In your eyes that look at me, your warmth overflows”—Taeil enrolled for the basketball team so he can meet his crush only to catch the team's captain eyes instead.





	Joy

   


» ❦ «

   


"Taeil! Pass the ball!" A voice echoed the hall as rubber soles of at least thirteen boys creaked against the floor.

The shorter boy hesitatingly threw the round orange object in the direction of his teammate, quite popular boy named Taeyong. His pink hair flew in the air as he started running towards the basket, aiming for the goal. With his basketball skills, it wasn't surprising that he scored, in fact, the fifth throw already.

Their group exclaimed enthusiastically while giving each other high-fives, and got ready for the next round. Taeil listened carefully to Johnny, his group's captain for today, but instead his brain absorbing the plan for the next game, he got lost in the boy's honey voice.

Seo Johnny. Tall, handsome boy with hair of darker shade of brown colour. A total goofy ball, with the prettiest smile and sweetest eyes. That type everyone wanted to be friends with or secretly hoped to be something more.

Taeil fell into the second category, helplessly dreaming about being closer to the boy. His friends, his family even he himself would never connect him with any kind of sport, and no way it would be basketball. Probably chess would be the only option, yet here he was, listening to Johnny's ideas mixing with Taeyong's complains about little stuff.

Their team consisted mostly of the people he knew but wasn't really close to; Johnny, the captain, Taeyong, being one of the best players, Jaehyun, the friendly looking guy and two other guys Taeil actually couldn't recall the names of but they were both Australian.

Honestly speaking, Taeil knew they were better, a lot. The only advantage the second group had was Ten—really fast and flexible midget, and the captain of their whole team, slim boy with steady athletic body going by the name Doyoung.

The captain might not seem like a sportive kind of person, giving off the vibe of a quiet, smart guy who spends his lunchtime in the library and wears countless collections of berets. However, when he changed into the basketball dress and stepped on the wooden floor of the gym, he became a whole new person.

Taeil felt weird around him, like _weird_ weird.

The boy's eyes travelled from Johnny's soft features to the other side of the hall, only to catch Doyoung's gaze. Why was he looking? It left him confused but it also made Taeil realise that the other group was already done discussing the plans, obviously waiting for them.

 _Maybe the captain wasn't even looking at me_ , Taeil frowned.

"Okay!" Johnny clapped his hands, making the boy whip his head around to look at his group. Shit, he missed the last parts of the plan for the game. He wanted to ask again but the boys were already running towards their agreed positions. He tried to clear his mind to tell himself that it's okay, that nothing will happen but knowing his poor skills in the sport he was realising it more than well—he was doomed. Nothing he wished more at the moment than to crawl inside a hole and hide there for the rest of his pathetic life.

With the whistle echoing the room, the game has started. And Taeil started panicking. He had noticed Johnny giving an encouraging pat to Jaehyun before and sending a smirk in Ten's direction. _Yeah, Ten..._ Taeil's heart suddenly fell at the thought. He could try all he wanted to get Johnny's attention, he could be friendly, sweet, maybe even annoying—Johnny, at the end of the day, will still stare at the midget, smiling at every stupid thing he does.

Taeil didn't know it before joining the team and if he did, he would never come on the audition in the first place. Actually, he didn't expect to be chosen anyway but Doyoung said _he saw something in him_ and that he believed in his skills. Poor boy, not knowing Taeil has zero of them.

Besides Johnny slowly and unknowingly breaking his heart because of this one boy, Doyoung was another thing slightly bothering him. Taeil always thought that team captains are popular among all students, extrovert and friendly to everyone. Maybe even flirty. Yet, Doyoung was a bit different, taking an interest in the shorter boy instead who had never held a basketball ball in his hands before, eager to help him the most he could. Taeil didn't quite understand it, but he didn't care anyway.

It was five minutes into the game of him standing there like a stone pile, not really trying to get the chance to play and get hold of the heavy ball, but it was one of his teammate's voice—he suddenly remembered his name being Chan—that made him start moving his legs as the boy passed him a ball.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ , Taeil cried internally, trying to move fast while dribbling. The figure his peripheral vision caught made him panic even more and totally lost control of his legs.

It was often like that, this wasn't his first training. He was just more distant from the real world today than any other day.

"Taeil!" Someone shouted and he winced, turning on his hills to throw the ball to one of his mates.

What he didn't see was Ten sneaking around to get the ball, but unsuccessfully—Taeil hit him with the solid force of the ball, knocking off the midget. It all happened too fast, he did to even realised it as he stood frozen on his place with widened eyes, a sweat dousing over him. A muffled 'Ten' found its way to his ears but he was too shocked to react.

He hit him in the head, he was careless and reckless and he caused the boy falling on the ground with his loud scream tearing his ears.

He had hurt someone.

"I—I..." Taeil started shaking frantically, his sight a bit blurry.

He noticed the tall boy, the boy he has had a crush on for one painful year taking Ten's fragile body in his arms and running away like some kind of hero.

Taeil was angry, yet he didn't know at what or who. He was confused. Of course, he didn't mean to do it, now when he saw Johnny being all worried about the midget he prayed he was more careful. He felt bad for hitting Ten, but the jealousy stinging in his heart didn't help either.

"Okay, you're all off!" The coach said loudly, most of the teammates running off the playing field to the changing rooms.

Only the clumsy short boy continued to stand there with the weapon in his clasp until he felt like he was alone and dropped it, the ball bouncing away from him. He was still in shock.

"Hey." A hand touched his shoulder softly, pulling him out of his trance. Taeil looked up confusingly and tilted his head at the person next to him.

It was Doyoung.

"I—I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" He faced him fully, regrets written all over his face. Surprisingly, to him at least, Doyoung shook his head and smiled understandingly.

"Taeil, it was obvious you didn't. I suggest you look out more for your surroundings than keeping your eyes on the ball. We should start working on that."

The said boy's gaze fell on the ground and he blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise. Not to me at least." Doyoung let his hand fall off his shoulder but his friendly half-smile didn't leave his lips.

Taeil immediately understood what was he trying to say and he heaved a sigh. "I should visit Ten. Right now." He went to grab the ball and put it on the trolley with other balls.

The silence accompanying the two while they changed clothes was rather comfortable. Taeil's eyes twitched from time to time to the captain and his unexpectedly good-looking body. His cheeks tinted in a reddish colour.

"Let's go?" Once they have packed, Doyoung opened the doors and turned to the shorter. He sheepishly passed by him and headed to the school's infirmary where the injured boy, injured by his fault, has been most likely taken to.

"Excuse me?" As soon as he quietly opened the door of the office, he asked the nurse all the important information he needed to lighten his tautness before he was led to a bigger room with a number of beds.

The meeting was less awkward than he had expected, Ten just laughing it off and saying he should watch out the next time. Johnny agreed with him and they both told him it's okay and that he shouldn't worry. However, Taeil noticed the small gestures between them and he tried to muffle down the jealousy burning in his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay." Taeil almost forgot about the captain being there and he stepped aside.

"Of course," Ten said with his chin up in the sky but a smile rose on his lips eventually. Doyoung then turned to Taeil, an unsaid question flickering in his dark eyes. He caught on that immediately.

"We should go," He forced out a smile at the two and waved his hand. It felt painful, it really did, but it wasn't his position to natter into their predetermined destiny. He just wasn't part of it and he should forget all of his feelings.

It was really hard, however.

The walk through the empty halls of school was again quieter, though the shorter boy felt more nervous. He fiddled with his fingers while eyeing the cold, rubber floor. A thought of wonder hit him as he noticed its cleanness but then he remembered it was far afternoon, meaning the cleaning ladies must've done their job already.

Doyoung suddenly spoke up "Taeil, don't blame yourself, really."

Did he even blame himself? Taeil lifted his gaze. He wasn't sure. The feeling flowing through his veins at the moment was something else and he felt it.

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

Doyoung slowed down in his walk and glanced over Taeil. Taeil was thinking hard before deciding to struggle with the feeling alone. He sighed, plastering a smile "Ah, nothing."

But the captain wasn't buying that. After knowing the boy for almost two months, he could see through him and he could see the small battle inside his brain. Doyoung though a bit. "Inner conflict?"

"You could call it like that, I guess." He giggled, but it sounded fake.

A sigh left his throat and Doyoung finally stopped, turning the boy around to face him. "Taeil, you know you can tell me anything, right? We have to trust each other so a thing like this won't happen again."

"I understand, but as I said, it was unintentional." Taeil nervously looked around.

"I believe you. However, I can see there's something else happening."

At those words, he kept quiet.

"Taeil?" Doyoung could see the boy fighting with no one other than himself and his pride, and the captain was more than relieved that he, in the end, gave up.

"Fine. You probably gonna hate me after this but no way in the universe I would choose to do any sport. And especially basketball. I just... I just had the biggest crush on Johnny and—and I thought he might like me. But I can see it all clearly now."

Doyoung nodded at his words, biting his lip a bit.

"I know I should encourage you right now, but, you know, the two have had eyes for each other since the first time I met them. I'm sorry, Taeil." His eyes flashed a hint of worry and sadness which kind of confused Taeil.

"Aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be?" Doyoung tilted his head—according to Taeil's thoughts that came from who-knows-where—in a very cute way.

"I didn't want to play basketball, I literally joined because of my hopeless crush."

"And how's that my problem?" Doyoung burst out in laugh because of the face Taeil was giving him. "You lost your free time, I got a new player that might not be the best but he tries. This is your business only, Taeil."

"Oh." He blushed.

The two noticed they were in front of school's gates—it felt like they've been talking for like a second. Doyoung turned to Taeil with his gummy smile.

"Take care. See ya!"

» ❦ «

   


Taeil could feel himself finally moving on but it was something else bothering him. Before, he was occupied either because of Johnny, his school or feeling dumb because of Doyoung trying to inscribe into his mind that he could be actually good in basketball if he wanted.

Now it was mostly about Doyoung. Not basketball though.

After the small incident that got the two love boys together, whether Taeil liked it or not, he caught himself drifting off more and more often, but instead of his eyes burning holes into Johnny's figure, Doyoung now became the object of his interest.

 _Damn me and my stupid feelings!_ he groaned.

It would be much easier if the captain himself didn't propose to help the worst player on the team, that being him, with basketball which meant extra time spent together.

It was again hopeless but the worst thing about it was the fact that it only bloomed. Taeil could feel it, the innocent and annoying crush was evolving into something more serious and the captain himself wasn't helping either. If something, he triggered it even more.

Doyoung talked to him much differently from the team. Maybe he just wanted to be friends. But Taeil often felt his long stares under which he always melted and he often found himself returning it, both of their cheeks flushing once their eyes met.

If it wasn't for Jaehyun, Taeil wouldn't know what to do and he would probably be helpless and lost forever.

"You like him."

"Who?" He looked up, acting dumbfounded.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and folded his arms "Don't play dumb, Ta-e-il. You obviously like Doyoung."

"I don't," Taeil said, maybe little it too fast.

"TAEIL LI—"

"Okay, okay! Keep it shut, Jaehyun!" The embarrassed boy shout-whispered. "So what? I like him."

"Oh, that's awesome." A smirk played on his lips, the famous mischievous grimace of Jung Jaehyun shining through the room.

"That's all you wanted?" Taeil's squeaky voice betrayed him a bit. The boy made it hard for Jaehyun not to laugh. "Actually, that's all I needed."

_What the hell, Jaehyun_ _?_

Taeil didn't even get to blink twice before he could stop any possible disaster coming, Jaehyun being the one who called it. His teammate turned around and after putting the sides of his hands on the corner of his lips he shouted across the room.

"DOYOUNG!"

"Jaehyun, nO!!" Taeil whined, grasping the boy by the back of his shirt. But it was too late already, the captain walking towards the two with a puzzled expression. However, despite his furrowed brows he seemed to have problems with hiding a sudden smile coming across his lips.

Taeil tried not to screech because of his cuteness.

"Hey, boys." The captain greeted them.

Taeil dared to tear off his gaze from Jaehyun to Doyoung, as expected, a blush creeping up his face. Jaehyun cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Birds chattered into my ear this morning that there are two boys, surprisingly both of them attending the same school, with a love blossoming in their hearts because of each other." Jaehyun pulled off his story-telling honey voice and Taeil tensed. He swore that he'd kill the boy if he reveals his secret, especially to his crush himself.

"Jaehyun." It was now Doyoung letting out a groan and Taeil knitted his brows together. What was happening?

"Have fun, sweethearts." Jaehyun sang and disappeared in a snap of fingers. They were left alone in the big gym room, standing opposite each other.

"What did he mean by that?" Taeil laughed nervously.

He expected to Doyoung to laugh along or at least look embarrassed the same as him. But the captain only gave him an unreadable look.

"Doyoung—"

"Can I ask you something?" He cut him off, catching him off guard.

"Oh, sure, go on." Taeil gave him a sweet smile although deep down he was sweating nervously.

He had all rights to be scared, after all, it was his crush standing in front of him with something in his eyes Taeil couldn't sort out. Maybe Doyoung already knew about his feelings and was about to politely reject him with words of them being just friends or brothers. _Oh, God please no_. Bro-zone was in Taeil's opinion even worse than friend-zone—it was harder to escape it.

Doyoung continued "You know, ah, I don't know where to begin."

"Take it easy." Taeil smiled genuinely this time, taking Doyoung's hand in his. The idea to do it came across his mind about a half second ago and it totally looked like it—he was definitely not a definition of confidence.

"I like you—well, I've liked you for some time actually." The captain said abruptly, once again shocking the boy.

Taeil's smile faded and instead, he let his jaw fall almost on the ground. Was he hearing good? Did Doyoung just say—

"What?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... I—it's okay if you say no. I honestly didn't expect you to—"

"Oh my fucking God, am I dreaming?" Taeil looked away while putting his hands on his head. He couldn't believe it, his ears, everything. The few brain cells of his ran through his brain, trying to gather some information but failing miserably.

It sure looked funny, the whole situation, and Jung Jaehyun would be definitely one to agree with that as he watched the situation unfold from afar. Honestly, if he knew what kind of pussies his friends were, he would think of a different way.

On the other side of the gym, just where the scene was happening, both of the boys stood in silence. Doyoung scared of rejection and Taeil being in awe. For pulling him out of his thoughts he could thank later Jaehyun and him shouting his name because the more seconds passed, the more Doyoung doubt the boy liked him back.

"Oh yes, of course— I mean fuck yeah, Doyoung, I like you too." Taeil grinned and embraced the boy into a tight hug.

It was soft yet awkward, long yet short. But both of them felt comfortable and happy.

"Doyoung! Taeil! What are you still doing here?!" Coach's voice startled them and made them pull away instantly. Doyoung, however, smirked.

"Run!"  
  
  


  


❦ ~끝~ ❦

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad: riaateyourfood // Cafunè ~ Doil (oneshot collection book); chapter 'Joy'


End file.
